User blog:NefarianTheBlackwing/The coming storm
After creating my last story about the Dread Queen, I decided to go one step further with my ideas and create something...new. I don't think that my idead will influence the future versions of mod but I like creating stories based on my ideas...and improve my skills in this way :p So... That was lucky day, I must say. For in what other way one can describe day when he killed a huge dragon (with help of other dragon but...it doesn't matter at all, right?), got incredible ammount of gold and done it all without any real harm? The fight wasn't very hard as I used the special tactic about which i had read in beastiary. Wonderful book indeed. Contains more information than one could suppose, and still hides many secrets. After acquiring pages of manuscript one can't be sure whether they will hold informations he already knows or something completely new. And so was this time As always, i began opening the chests. Fair ammount of gold, some bones (my wolves will be happy), chains and of course manuscripts. Most of them contained thing i already knew like: why looking at gorgon's eyes is not very healthy. However few pages were a bit different. Not only in matter of look- but they looked much older than the others- but also what they contained. Moreover informations were written in some strange language i didn't know so it was impossible for me to translate it. Not without lexicon, which i possesed within my library. After grabbing all the loot, i had mounted Nepharthetrion and we returned to my palace. After changing clothes, eating and other not very important thing I reminded myself about mysterious manuscript. Without hesitate i walked through my palace to the library and found mentioned lexicon. After some time I found a language in which manuscript was written and menaged to translate it. It took me few hours but the effect was worth it. It seemed like a very old story. The story about the days when world was very young, when draconic gods and their offspring were ruling the skies and the time called here as "the great treason" which changed the former world forever. At the beggining, there was nothing but gods, light and void. Two opposite powers, fighting for millenias before gods somehow they menaged to mix them so light and void became one. And that's how the world we know was born. The first creatures to live there were simple, strange reptiles dining on plants. However after some time they found a strange ponds. Some of them jumped in and that mere jumps were one of the most important event that occured in history of the whole world. These ponds were filled with the very essence of light and void, the very essence of life. Reptiles which jumped were changed forever. They became bigger, stronger, more intelligent and possesed abbility to fly. There were many of them but the manuscript describes five of them as more powerful than the others. They are named: The lord of fire The queen of water The lady of rocks The master of groves And the emperor of the storms Each of them was the progenitor of the whole races of creatures now known as the dragons. The beasts took control over different parts of the world. The hottest regions like deserts and volcanoes became lairs of the children of the firelord, seas and oceans belonged sincs then to offspring od the water queen, stony dragons of the lady of rocks took over the depths of the world, forests and marshes became homes to the poison dragons, children of the master of groves. And finally high mountains became kingdom of the emperor of the storms. All dragon types lived in peace, maintaining the balance and taking over their domains and the animals living there. The gods seeing that the fate of the world is in the right hands (or wings) disappeared, or did something like that, mauscript does not say what exactly happend. Nonetheless, the world was peaceful place...by the time There the manuscript becomes illegible in places. It says something about the essence of void within the storm emperor, his intrigue which lead to killing the queen of water by the lord of fire and turning sorrowed water dragons into ice ones (it says that the despair freezed their hearts or something like that), the mysterious disappearing of rock and poison dragons and the great war which caused unspeakable harms to the world and creating many vicious creatures that haunts the world till today. And finally it says about the death of the storm emperor, rending his corpse into pieces by the lord of fire and that his offspring escaped to unknown places to show themselves only in the most terrible thunderstorms (recognized as the signs of still living wrath of the storm emperor). And finally, it says that he died but not at all. His soul is trapped within the realm of his own creation- The Storm Spire and one can get there by (there manuscript is illegible) but it may cause (illegible)...and cursed be the day when the Dark One will return for the overworld will be covered in eternal night and devastating thunderstorms will rage forever. And his spawn will rule the skies till the end of days. And all creatures, no matter if human or dragon, will kneel before the wicked might of the Storm Emperor. Terrifying story, I must say, but still just a story. Good before the bedtime. So, after such a day i think that it is this time. I went to bed, fixed the pillow and covered myself the duvet and tried to fall asleep. But one thing didn't allow me to do so. For if that was only just a scary story, then...why it was written in manuscript designes to be put to source of true knowledge like beastiary? Category:Blog posts